


So You've Had a Bad Day

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Comfort, F/F, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: SOFT THASMIN
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/ Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	So You've Had a Bad Day

9am: stepped on sonic screwdriver and snapped it in half.  
11:15am: stained yellow/rainbow shirt, tried to bleach it out.  
12:30pm: started big fire in kitchen trying to make fish fingers.  
12:32pm: slipped in custard.  
1:58pm: started small fire, trying to make new sonic with non-Stenza tech.  
3:27pm: found out Yaz has double overtime tonight.  
4:06pm: missing Yaz, so went to her fam's flat.  
5:54pm: cried in shower, still wanting Yaz.  
6:16pm: shower rod fell on head, passed out.  
9:49pm: woke up, dressed, on the Khan sofa, to Yaz stroking my blonde (and boodly-ginger) hair.  
9:58pm: snuggled in Yaz's bed, kissing her and talking about both of our bad days, till falling asleep. PS- we never fell asleep, even though we wanted to.  
6am: Yaz whispered she loved me, knowing I heard.


End file.
